National Guard (Brazil)
The National Guard (Portuguese: Guarda Nacional) is the armed forces of the Empire of Brazil. to be continued Army Equipment Small arms Pistols *IMBEL M973 9×19mm Parabellum semi-automatic pistol (license-built M1911, modified with a different cartridge) *Taurus M975 9×19mm Parabellum semi-automatic pistol (license-built Beretta 92) Assault rifles *IMBEL MD-3 5.56×45mm NATO assault rifle *IMDEL MD97 5.56×45mm NATO assault rifle *M964 7.62×51mm NATO assault rifle (license-built FN FAL) **M964A1 7.62×51mm NATO assault rifle (license-built FN FAL Para) Sniper rifles *ACGL 7.62×51mm NATO sniper rifle *Barrett M82A1 12.7×99mm NATO anti-materiel rifle (used by special forces) *Heckler & Koch PSG1 7.62×51mm NATO sniper rifle (used by special forces) Shotguns *Benelli M1 Super 90 12 gauge semi-automatic shotgun *Benelli M3 12 gauge semi-automatic shotgun Machine guns *FN M2HB .50 BMG heavy machine gun *Heckler & Koch MP5 9×19mm Parabellum submachine gun (used by special forces) *M964 FAP 7.62×51mm NATO squad automatic weapon (license-built FN FAL SAW) *M971 7.62×51mm NATO general purpose machine gun (license-built FN MAG) *Taurus M972 9×19mm Parabellum submachine gun (license-built Beretta M12) Carbines *M4 5.56×45mm NATO carbine Heavy weapons *AT4 84mm rocket launcher *Carl Gustav 84mm recoilless rifle *M40A1 106mm recoilless rifle *M79 40mm grenade launcher *Mod GL6 40mm grenade launcher (license-built Milkor MGL) Artillery Self-propelled howitzers *M108 105mm self-propelled howitzer *M109A5 155mm self-propelled howitzer Rocket launchers *ASTROS II self-propelled multiple rocket launcher **SS-30 (fires 127mm rockets) **SS-40 (fires 180mm rockets) **SS-60 (fires 300mm rockets) **SS-80 (fires 300mm rockets) *AV-SF-70 Skyfire 70mm rocket system Towed howitzers *L118 105mm towed howitzer *M101 105mm towed howitzer *M114 155mm towed howitzer *OTO Melara Mod 56 105mm towed howitzer '''Mortars *Brandt 60 60mm light mortar *M2 120mm towed mortar *M30 107mm towed mortar *M936 AGR 81mm towed mortar *M949 AGR 60mm light mortar *RO 81mm towed mortar Anti-aircraft guns *Bofors 40mm L/60 towed anti-aircraft autocannon *Bofors 40mm L/70 towed anti-aircraft autocannon *Oerlikon 35mm towed anti-aircraft autocannon Missiles Surface-to-surface *ERYX *FOG-MPM *MILAN *MSS-1.2 Surface-to-air *9K38 Igla (SA-18) *FOG-MPM *Roland 2 Land vehicles Tanks *EE-T2 Osório main battle tank *Leopard 2A6 main battle tank *M41C Walker Bulldog light tank *M60A3 Patton main battle tank *MB-3 Tamoyo III medium tank Armored fighting vehicles *AV-VB4-RE 4×4 light armored reconnaissance vehicle *AV-VBL 4×4 light multipurpose armored vehicle *CBTP SL Charrua tracked armored personnel carrier *EE-3 Jararaca 4×4 armored reconnaissance vehicle *EE-9 Cascavel 6×6 armored car *EE-11 Urutu 6×6 armored personnel carrier *EE-18 Sucuri II 6×6 tank destroyer *EE-T4 Ogum tracked armored fighting vehicle *M113A4 MTVL (Mobile Tactical Vehicle, Light) **M113A4 Infantry Fighting Vehicle Light (IFVL) **M113A4 Reconnaissance Vehicle **M113A4 Mobile Tactical Light Recovery Vehicle (MTVR) **M113A4 Mobile Tactical Vehicle Light, Cargo Carrier (MTVC) **M113A4 Mobile Tactical Light Fitters Vehicle (MTFV) **M113A4 Mobile Tactical Vehicle Light Universal Carrier (MTVL-UC) **M113A4 Armored Medical Evacuation Vehicle (AMEV) **M1059A4 Smoke Generator Carrier **M113A4 Hazardous Materials Recovery Vehicle (HAZMAT) **M901A4 Improved TOW Vehicle **M981A4 Fire Support Team Vehicle (FIST-V) **M1064A4 Armored Self-propelled Mortar **M163A4 Vulcan-Stinger Air Defense System **M727A4 HAWK AMRAAM Launcher **M113A4 Engineering Squad Vehicle (ESV) **M577A4 Command Vehicle *Marder 1 A5 tracked infantry fighting vehicle *Puma tracked infantry fighting vehicle Support vehicles *AIL Storm II mini-SUV *Bergepanzer BPz3 Büffel armored recovery vehicle *Caterpillar D9 armored bulldozer *Commercial Utility Cargo Vehicle **M1009: Utility version **M1010: Ambulance version **M1010 Command: Command post vehicle **M1010 Ordnance: Ordnance repair truck **M1028: Shelter carrier version **M1028FF: Fire fighting version **M1028A1: Shelter carrier version *Heavy Equipment Transport System **M911/M746/M747 **M1070/M1000 *Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck **M977 and M985 **M978 **M983 **M984 *Logistics Vehicle System (LVS) **LVS MK48 ***LVS MK48A1 **LVS MK14 Flatbed **LVS MK15 Recovery Vehicle **LVS MK16 Fifth-wheel **LVS MK17 Material Handling Crane **LVS MK18/18A1 Self-Loader *M1083 standard cargo truck *M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck *M60 Armored Vehicle Launched Bridge (AVLB) *M60 Armored Vehicle Launched MICLIC (Mine-Clearing Line Charge) *M60 Panther remotely-controlled mine-clearing tank *M728 Combat Engineer Vehicle (CEV) *M88A2 Hercules heavy armored recovery vehicle *Marruá jeep (Brazilian-made) *Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement all-terrain vehicle **MK23 Cargo **MK25 Cargo **MK27 Cargo **MK28 Cargo **MK29 Dump **MK30 Dump **MK31 Tractor **MK36 Wrecker **MK37 HIMARS Resupply Vehicle *Pionierpanzer 3 Kodiak combat engineer vehicle *Plasan Sand Cat all-wheel drive off-road vehicle *T-4 M jeep (Brazilian-made) *TAC M8 Octopus truck (Brazilian-made) *Wolf all-wheel drive off-road vehicle Helicopters *Eurocopter AS 365K Panther transport/attack helicopter *Eurocopter AS 532UE Cougar transport helicopter *Eurocopter AS 550A-2 Fennec scout/liaison/attack helicopter *Helibras HB 350-1 utility/attack helicopter *Sikorsky S-70A Black Hawk transport helicopter Category:Military of the Empire of Brazil